


conversations at sunrise

by satiricalnerd



Series: did you even have to ask? - a collection of royai oneshots [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Short One Shot, a short fluffy fic where these two finally get to talk about what happened yesterday, just roy and riza having a cute convo the day after the promised day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalnerd/pseuds/satiricalnerd
Summary: After everything that happened on the Promised Day, Roy and Riza finally have the hospital room to themselves.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: did you even have to ask? - a collection of royai oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908457
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	conversations at sunrise

Riza opened her eyes. Light filtered through the hospital curtains and illuminated the room. Her body ached, and the wound on her neck felt numb. She glanced out the window, watching the early morning sunrise.  
Riza had never felt so grateful to be alive. She was almost certain that she wouldn’t survive the Promised Day, and her fears had been confirmed when her throat had been slit and she was dragged to the center of the transmutation circle. But she had not died. She was here, in this warm hospital bed, pressing a warm hand against her neck.  
She cast a warm glance over at the Colonel in the bed next to her. His unseeing eyes were open, as his gaze was directed at the wall in front of him. In all her years of knowing Roy, Riza still couldn’t tell if he was awake or asleep.

The door to their hospital room opened.  
“Oh good, Lieutenant Hawkeye, you’re awake. It’s time to change the bandages, and I’ll need to check on the stitches,” one of the hospital staff said gently.  
She approached Riza and began to change the wound dressing. When the nurse reapplied pressure, she couldn’t keep a soft whimper from escaping her lips. 

“Sorry about that, Lieutenant,” the nurse said.  
“Lieutenant?” Colonel Mustang said in a gravelly voice, seemingly just waking up, “are you alright?”  
“I’m alright, Colonel. Don’t worry about me. How did you sleep?”  
Mustang ignored her.  
“You sounded hurt, are you sure you’re okay?” His voice sounded slightly panicked. Although he was directly facing her and the nurse, Riza realized that the only thing he could see was inky black.  
“My bandages are being changed, sir. A member of the hospital staff is here as well. I’m alright; thanks to Mai, I’ll make a full recovery,” Riza said as matter-of-factly as she could.  
“I was just leaving, Colonel, sir. Another staff member will be in here shortly to attend to you.”  
Roy let out a sigh of relief and sunk back into the hospital bed.  
The nurse left the room, and Riza and Roy were alone again.  
“It’s still very early, sir,” Riza said. “The clock on the wall says that it is currently 5:49 in the morning. You still have time to get some more sleep before a slew of visitors will undoubtedly want to talk to you.”  
“Thanks for your concern, Lieutenant, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep again for a while.”  
“Understandable, sir. You went through quite an ordeal yesterday. How are you holding up?” Riza asked him gently.  
Roy sighed. “I’m alright. The muscles in my hands feel foreign; frankly, it’s a miracle that I was able to use flame alchemy the way I did yesterday.”  
“Your eyes, sir-”  
“It’s- it’s a price that I had to pay,” Roy said curtly. “I survived Ishval, and I’ll survive this too. Although it’s hard to tell what’s real and what’s a nightmare when I can’t see anything.”  
“I’m sorry, sir-”  
“It’s alright. Lieutenant.” Roy paused, before saying “It’s just the two of us in here, you can call me Roy.”  
Riza was forcibly reminded of what she told Envy. The Colonel always calls me Riza when we’re alone. It had been a lie, and a clever one at that. 

But she couldn’t deny that the reason that it was such an effective lie was because she wanted it to be the truth.

“Understood, Colonel. I mean … Roy.” Riza said, chuckling softly at her own mistake.  
“Riza,” Roy said, softer than usual. “Can I talk plainly with you right now?”  
“Of course.”  
“Yesterday, I felt so useless. When I was down in Father’s lair with the other sacrifices, I couldn’t see anything. I couldn’t do anything. Later, when I was using flame alchemy against Father, I didn’t even do so much as singe his hair. And when that sad excuse for a doctor had you - had you on the floor, bleeding out, I couldn’t do anything.” Roy paused, and Riza picked up the tremor in his voice. “I know I’m useless in the rain, but it was worse than that. I- I just-”  
Mustang couldn’t find the words, but he didn’t need them. Riza knew what he was thinking.  
“Sir, Roy, can I speak freely as well?” Riza asked.  
“You know you don’t have to ask.”  
“Well, it seems like you’re being a bit ridiculous to me.”  
Roy blinked, shocked.  
“You’ve never once been useless. Not once. You picked up on my signal yesterday- or did you forget? You could’ve performed human transmutation of your own will, and a weaker man would have. You forced Pride’s hand- an act which ultimately led to his destruction. You kept fighting- even after being blinded. You’re going to become Fuhrer, and those responsible for the slaughter of the Ishvalan people are going to be held accountable. Do those sound like the actions of a useless man?”  
Riza could’ve sworn she saw a small smile on Roy’s face.  
“Thank you, Riza.”  
The way he said her name…  
“I was worried about you yesterday, Roy. I… I suppose I still am.” Riza said gently.  
“Riza I-”  
“I know, Colonel. You don’t have to say anything.”  
The two of them were silent as the sun crept over Central City. There were certain words that Riza knew never needed to be said. So much had passed between them- good and bad alike. Some things don’t need to be spoken out loud. A part of Riza longed for the day that those unspoken truths could be vocalized. But for now, she closed her eyes as she felt the morning light hit her forehead and was thankful to be alive.  
That would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! I wrote all of this in under an hour, so it might be a bit messy :)   
> anyway- I take any positive and constructive feedback!   
> again, hope you enjoyed reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I wrote this all in an hour, so it might be kind of a mess. Ah well! I just really wanted to read a cute and fluffy fic with my OTP and thought why not write one!  
> Anyway, feel free to leave both positive comments and criticism!  
> have an awesome day :3


End file.
